


la la land

by missmedda



Series: veggietale facts [4]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Texting, and other things, but lowkey flirting, idk what this is lmfao, they talk about la la land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmedda/pseuds/missmedda
Summary: nadia: if you mention that i like la la land to the others i will ruin youivy: is that a threat or a promisenadia: GOOD. BYE. IVY.





	la la land

**Author's Note:**

> whats up yall how have u been?? ya girl has been #struggling for the past 2 months lol sry if this isnt funny i just love nadia and ivy bye

_[2:03p]_

**nadia:** hey

 **ivy:** whats up pal

 **nadia:** ew

 **ivy:** friend

 **ivy:** comrade

 **ivy:** buddy

 **ivy:** chum

 **ivy:** mate

 **nadia:** ok i get it you can stop

 **ivy:** lmaoooooo

 **ivy:** no but rly whats up!

 **nadia:** okay first off you cant judge me for this

 **ivy:** me? judge you? what! when have i EVER 

 **nadia:** f u 

 **nadia:** wanna watch la la land together

 **ivy:** like the musical.... ?

 **nadia:** yes

 **ivy:** sure but can i ask a question

 **nadia:** no

 **ivy:**  well im asking anyways ,,,, why la la land 

 **nadia:** i know its overall a pretty terrible movie but

 **nadia:** idk i want to see ryan reynolds tap dance in that ugly outfit

 **ivy:** uh huh

 **nadia:** so when do you want to watch it

 **ivy:** give me 45 mins and ill ft you !! 

 **nadia:** cool cool cool 

 **nadia:**  also if you mention that i like la la land to the others i will ruin you

 **ivy:** is that a threat or a promise

 **nadia:** GOOD. BYE. IVY. 

 **ivy:** LMFAONJDKEND

 **nadia:** has anyone ever told you that youre terrible

 **ivy:** indeed they have 

 **nadia:**  dope i agree with them 

 **ivy:** rude but moving on

 **ivy:** did you see that kylie removed her lip fillers

 **nadia:** she ruined ig girls lives w one action

 **ivy:** rbhufjher u right 

 **nadia:** btw what are you doing thats going to take 45 mins

 **ivy:** someones nosy

 **ivy:**  and im getting my hair cut

 **nadia:** WHAT

 **ivy:** ya 

 **nadia:** ummm to what length

 **ivy:** shoulder-ish

 **nadia:** wow

 **ivy:** im excited and scared

 **nadia:** 100% need pics when its done

 **ivy:** lollll ok ill send some

 **nadia:** whole new ivy coming out in summer 2018

 **ivy:** its what i deserve 

 **nadia:** true true 

 **nadia:** peters gonna flip his shit when he sees your hair

 **ivy:** its gonna be so funny 

 **nadia:** youre gonna look like a Snacc

 **ivy:** was i not a snacc before wtf

 **nadia:** u were a snack

 **nadia:** you got the two c's now 

 **ivy:** wow

 **ivy:** im... hurt

 **nadia:** ill give you one of those tbh rates to make up for it 

 **ivy:** WBFDJ

 **nadia:** tbh ive seen u around school and we dont rly talk that much but u seem cool lol we should hangout more

 **nadia:** rate: 7.9999

 **ivy:** Round That Shit Up

 **nadia:** idk math im a dumbass

 **ivy:** all tea no shade

 **ivy:** ill do it for u heathen

 **ivy:** rate: 8

 **nadia:** okay your turn 

 **ivy:** tbh i dont rlly know you but we got a lot in common so hmu and thanks for always liking my posts lolol

 **ivy:** rate: bms

 **nadia:** shut tf up 

 **ivy:** WHAT did i say

 **nadia:** you know i look like a crack addict who lives outside a cvs 

 **ivy:** Nadia I Will Hurt You

 **nadia:**  hey thats my line 

 **ivy:** and a CRACK ADDICT???????

 **nadia:** yes? etiam? si? oui? 

 **ivy:** why tf did you use latin

 **nadia:** because i know it hop off my dick 

 **ivy:** hostile holly is back

 **nadia:** insufferable ivy

 **ivy:** ik i should be offended but im literally amazed you did that

 **ivy:** Like Sister Snapped

 **nadia:** fchjdbhjbdjhb 

 **nadia:** she went Off

 **ivy:** WE LOVE AN ALLITERATIVE QUEEN 

 **nadia:** i hate u sm

 **ivy:** incorrect

 **nadia:** overruled

 **ivy:** idk how the courts system works but

 **ivy:** checkmate

 **nadia:**  sis... thats chess

 **ivy:** [john mulaney voice] WHAT? HUH? WHAT? HUH? WHEN?

 **nadia:** LMFAOOOOOOOO

 **nadia:** add that to the imaginary list of things we need to rewatch

 **ivy:** done and done 

 **nadia:** thank ms robinson 

 **nadia:** text me when youre done (and w pics) im going to the store with jason

 **ivy:** i got u boo and tell him heyo cowboy!!

 **nadia:** im not saying heyo 

 **ivy:** ITS NOT FROM U ITS FROM ME

 **nadia:** fine

 **nadia:** he said "hey partner! cowboy emoji 5 times"

 **ivy:** thank u ms mcconnell :~)

 **ivy:**  ....did he rly say the emoji part

 **nadia:** tragically yes

 **ivy:**  god i love that funky cowboy

 **nadia:** i hate you both goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> whoever reads this trash has big dick energy


End file.
